Garage Kids 2: Aelita and the Code of Lyoko
by DanMat6288
Summary: Odd comes to the new boarding school to learn the surprising fact that his new friends are in a secret battle against an evil supercomputer. But who's the mysterious Aelita who sent the e-mail about the Xanadu world? What went wrong with it? COMPLETE!
1. Odd's First Virtualization

**Garage Kids 2:  
Aelita and the Code of Lyoko**

**The end of a beginning...**

**Chapter 1**

Odd Della-Robbia was looking forward to the future year at this new boarding school, known as Kadic Junior High, and this new country of France. But, he never would've expected the moment that would turn him into a warrior of a virtual world, along with his new friends.

To explain the strange appearance of a shadow monster out of Jeremie's computer, and why Jeremie started floating in mid-air, after falling from the roof, the kids took him on a trip across a sewer to an abandoned factory, containing some powerful computer equipment. Ulrich Stern, the 12-year-old that became Odd's roommate, was running around in a strange other world... and needed reinforcements.

The 13-year-old Japanese Goth girl, named Yumi Ishiyama, turned to Odd. "Odd, we're going!"

The 12-year-old New Zealander boy turned from his dog, Kiwi, in surprise. "Me?"

Yumi motioned him to one scanner, while she stepped in another. Odd looked around inside the scanner. Suddenly, the doors closed.

Jeremie Belpois, the 11-year-old boy genius, immediately started keystroking and shouted out the commands as he was imputing. "Transfer: Yumi!" A digital card of her flashed on the screen. He opened up a "Create New Digital Card" program and started work on a new one. "Transfer: Odd!" An incomplete, new card flashed on the screen.

"Scanner: Yumi!" A metal ring, within Yumi's scanner, examined her up and down. "Scanner: Odd!" Another metal ring, in Odd's scanner, did the same to a confused Odd. The computer used the information it took in to complete the card.

"Virtualization!" Jeremie cried before he hit "Enter".

Odd shut his eyes and a burst of incredibly bright light flashed around him. When he opened his eyes, he stood in a virtual world. Xanadu, did they call it? What was going wrong that was threatening Earth, too? And, how did they find out about it all?

He asked Yumi those questions. "Odd," she told him, "two weeks ago, Jeremie got a coded S.O.S. from a mysterious person who addressed herself as 'Aelita'. It was pretty hard to decode, even for him, but we managed to find out everything I told you, already, before we went in."

A shadow monster loomed up behind Yumi. "Yumi, LOOK OUT!" Odd cried, pointing to the monster, He placed his other hand on his forearm to keep it up, and--ZAP--something projected out of his wrist. It hit the monster, destroying it.

"Odd!" cried Jeremie from the computer. "You just figured out your weapon: Laser Arrow!"

"Wow," he said. He aimed at another monster. "LASER ARROW!" he yelled before firing another.

"Careful, Odd," Jeremie warned. "Your laser arrow supply is not unlimited."

Odd nodded. "Gotcha. So, where is this 'Aelita' person, anyway?"

"I don't know, Odd," he responded.

In the distance, a seemingly 11-year-old girl, with pink hair, watched.

"I just don't know."

* * *

Jeremie observed his friends, via a grid map on his screen. They were actually doing surprisingly well, fighting off the shadow monsters. Yumi's fan had charged and she had begun slicing and dicing with it. 

Suddenly, the image of a girl's head appeared on his screen. "Huh?" he said in surprise. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aelita. Are you the one who received my S.O.S.?"

"Uh-y-yeah," he stammered. _Wow,_ he thought. _She must be pretty smart to have coded it in such a complicated way. She's kind of pretty, too._ He blushed. _Okay, I did _not_ just think that!_ "My name's Jeremie."

"Pleased to meet you, Jeremie."

"It wasn't easy decoding it," Jeremie told her. "But, I pretty much got the part of the supercomputer, where it is (which is how we got here), and how the virtual world called Xanadu, along with our world are in danger, because something went wrong."

Aelita frowned. "'Xanadu'? You must have had more trouble with decoding than you thought." She started to explain: "The world you have discovered is called Lyoko. It is separated into four regions: Mountain, desert, forest, and glacier. Your friends, and I, are on a small island in the Mountain Region. The name of the supercomputer was once Xanadu, but after taking in a supervirus, the thing that went wrong, it became known as X.A.N.A.

"Ever since that virus infected him, X.A.N.A. has been plotting to destroy the world. By attacking the towers, he can shake the ground around the supercomputer, as you have found out already. However that is not enough. Though this is a good thing, X.A.N.A. may have figured out how to have more access to your world. He may have figured out how to activate those same towers."

"How can we help?" asked Jeremie.

"Listen:" she explained, "Only I can deactivate towers. However, I have no way to fight X.A.N.A.'s minions. So, it is lucky that you have friends with you that you have transferred into Lyoko warriors."

"Yeah," he said. "I guess so."

"There's something else I must tell you," Aelita warned. "Now that X.A.N.A. knows there's stronger resistance coming to Lyoko, I fear he is trying to figure out ways to create stronger, more dangerous minions. Ones that can shoot lasers, spit acid, and do other damage."

"I'll let the other's know that." he said. He focused back on the location of his friends. "Guys, I think I just met our mysterious Aelita."

"Really?" Odd said. "Is she with you?"

"Nope." Jeremie replied. "She's behind some boulders some distance west of you."

"You mean, she's in Xanadu?" asked Yumi.

"Not Xanadu. Lyoko," Jeremie corrected. "I must have mis-decoded a bit." He added, "Oh, and there could me more dangerous monsters on the way. Head toward where Aelita is. She'll explain everything."


	2. Explanations and Foresights

_Hello to my beloved fans!_

_625 from Lilo & Stitch: rolls his eyes_

_Aw, come on! Only one person reviewed throughout the entire week!? sigh sees that there's another review, but hidden from view Oh. Thank you, Janika!_

_Master-Aricitic - Thanks for the compliment. And, I had the idea of combining _Code Lyoko_ and _Garage Kids_ for quite some time already. Before I even knew what the movie was going to even be about. But, not that you had any way of knowing that._

_Janika - Thanks! Anyway, I see a lot of paragraphed stories here. Do you really see a lot of mono-paragraph stories?_

**Garage Kids 2:  
Aelita and the Code of Lyoko**

**The end of a beginning...**

**Chapter 2**

Odd and Yumi soon met up with their friend, Ulrich, and all three made their way to where Aelita was. Once there, they listened to Aelita's story.

"Wow!" cried Odd. "A virtual world inside a supercomputer, turned evil by a virus?"

Aelita nodded. "And it's only a matter of time before X.A.N.A.'s gathered up enough strength to activate a tower and gain more direct access to outside electronic sources!"

All four peered out at the towers. "Okay, Aelita," Yumi said. "How do we know when a tower is being..." --her attention was diverted for a moment, when a red glow appeared over one of the towers-- "...activated?" she finished, having a bad feeling she just learned the answer.

"That," said Aelita, as she pointed to the red-glowing tower. Yumi's bad feeling was confirmed: the red glow meant the tower was activated.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Odd. "Aelita says she's the only one who can deactivate that tower, so let's go! Those shadow monsters are gone!" Odd and Aelita got up and started off, Ulrich just moved slowly, a little unsure, but Yumi stayed put.

"I don't like this," she said. "Why would X.A.N.A. pull out his monsters for any reason besides that he might have created the stronger monsters Aelita and Jeremie warned us about?"

Odd walked just a few feet from the boulders, but got hit by a stream of lasers. He glanced over at the source in surprise. "Huh? What's with the ugly cockroaches?"

Aelita gasped. "You were right, Yumi!"

Jeremie brought up info on the monster. "They're called Kankrelats. However, since it's such a strange name, we could probably just call them 'Roachters'. And, when they hit you, you lost 50 of your life points, 10 per hit," he added.

"Life points?"

"The amount of life you have in Lyoko," Jeremie stated. "You always start out with 100."

"And, what happens if someone looses all of theirs?" asked Odd.

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Jeremie answered, "We haven't really figured that out yet."

Ulrich jumped out and drove his saber right into the bull's-eye-like symbol on one Roachter. "IMPACT!" he cried, as he did so. He pulled the saber out and the Roachter exploded.

"'Impact'?" asked Odd.

Ulrich shrugged in a defensive manner. "What? It sounded pretty cool in my head."

* * *

Jeremie chuckled to himself, as he watched his friends, fight off the Roachters, which were represented, on the map, by red semi-circles with dashes through them. "I liked the sound of it, too, Ulrich," he assured. 

"Yeah," he heard Odd admit, through the headset's speakers he communicated with his friends, in Lyoko, by, "I guess it _does_ sound pretty cool."

Aelita's face appeared back on the screen. "Jeremie, look through the manual for something on 'return trip coordinates'."

Jeremie pulled out a bulky manual and flipped to the index. "Return trip... return trip... return trip... ah, here it is!" he cried, flipping to the appropriate page, reading aloud. " 'Extended Action Reversal device was a last-minute addition to Xanadu, just in case something went wrong with whatever we were manipulating with it. It is a time disrupter program that resets time, so it's like what we did never happened, that is triggered by the deactivating of a Lyokian tower.

" 'The Xanadu project had to remain secret, so we, if something went wrong, we needed a way to erase the evidence. However, the return trip cannot reverse things as serious as death or powerful memories. Below are the instructions to setting the return trip coordinates of the E.A.R. device.' Aelita," he began, paused for a moment, and then continued, "I'm not sure if I should believe this. I mean the concept of disrupting time to reset it seems scientifically impossible. It's almost like whoever did this manual was a real sci-fi freak."

"That's what people thought of rearranging molecules into electronic information in a computer," Aelita pointed out. "But, your friends are in Lyoko, right?"

Jeremie had to admit: she had a point.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the only way I can activate the Extended Action Reversal device without erasing my own memory?" 

That is what Jeremie asked, as he ran up the staircases that led to the top of the humongous, cylinder-shaped console, where the scanners were.

Aelita's voice rang through the speakers around the factory, responding, "Yes, Jeremie. Scanning your genetic code into the Super Calculator will allow you to set it to recognize you, when the E.A.R. bubble reaches you, so it doesn't reverse your mental self."

"And, you know how to operate the scanners?" he asked, as he reached the top and saw the three scanners. He walked up one of the scanner's small set of steps and walked in.

* * *

In a deactivated tower, Aelita watched the footage of a factory security camera to see Jeremie step in the scanner. "I've never done it before, but I'm pretty sure I can do it." Tapping and dragging selections on the floating, transparent screen in front of her, Aelita commanded the scanner doors to shut. 

A blank human figure appeared on the screen. "Retrieving data," she said. As the scanner looked at Jeremie from head to toe, the blank figure slowly got his features lined over it, from toe to head.

As the scanner examined him, Jeremie had the strange sensation of floating in the air. Wait! He _was_ floating in the air! But, soon, he floated back down, and the scanner cooled down, as the doors opened.

Jeremie ran, as fast as he could, back down to the computer room. He placed back on the headset and started getting to work, putting his genetic code into the E.A.R. files. Just as he finished...

* * *

"Hey, Jeremie," called Ulrich, as he slashed his saber into Roachter after Roachter. No matter how many they killed, they kept coming. "I think I'd be doing allot better, if you'd given me a better power than just running really fast!" 

Jeremie's voice filled the Lyokian air, as he flipped through the manual, suggesting, "Maybe I could modify your virtual form, giving you a new type of power."

"You can modify form!? Why didn't you say so!?" the virtual samurai asked.

* * *

"I never thought of it, until now," he stated truthfully, as he found the right page. "Is there anything else you'd like changed?" 

"Yeah," he heard his voice in the headset's earphones: "a set of pants that aren't as dumb-looking as these."

Odd laughed. "No, keep them! They bring out your feminine side! Ha! Ha--- Hey! Watch where you point that sword of yours!"

"Careful, guys," Jeremie said. He keystroked into the Player Digital Card directory and Ulrich's came up. "Ulrich only has 40 life points, Odd, 30, and Yumi, 50."

He went through a list of powers, found one he figured would be useful, and programmed it in. Then, he went to work, modifying his pants.

* * *

Ulrich lifted into the air, as he did, his details disappeared from his 3D digital grid. The grid rearranged itself, then the details filled back in. His new pants were black, and his yellow over shirt stretched down below his hips a bit.

* * *

"OK, guys, as soon as Aelita deactivates the tower, I'm going to set the coordinates for a return trip device to send us back in time, to before X.A.N.A. attacked," stated Jeremie. 

"Going back in time?" asked Odd.

"We're just as confused as you are, Odd," Yumi stated.

"Wait, starting at when this tower got activated, since when did X.A.N.A. attack?"

Jeremie was about to point out that it seemed that he didn't put out any attacks, but then the screens started flickering and acting out. "What the--!?"

* * *

Odd fired a laser arrow at another approaching Roachter. Suddenly, he felt funny. Then, rolling in front of his eyes, like a clip show behind their sockets, was the vision of a laser beam striking him in the chest. The Odd, in the vision, fell back and vanished. 

A chill ran down his spine. Was that what would happen if he lost all his life points?

"Uh, Princess," he nervously asked Aelita, who had just returned with them, "you wouldn't know what happens to people who loose all their life points in Lyoko, do you?"

She shook her head. "Nobody ever tried the virtualization process before, so the professor never really explained that to me."

"Well, I had this strange vision, where I get hit by a laser and disappear," he admitted.

* * *

Jeremie's connection with Lyoko may have been breaking up, but he heard enough to know why this happened to Odd. "Foresight!" he cried. 

"What?" He managed to hear Odd ask, through the crackling through the connection problem.

"Your power! It's Foresight!"

* * *

Their connection with Jeremie seemed to be breaking up, but they did hear something about Odd's power being "Foresight". 

Yumi turned and told Odd, "That means you can see into the future!"

"Whoa! Psychic!" he breathed, in awe. Wait! If that's the future... _Oh, no,_ he thought. _That really happens to me!_

_Well, that's the second chapter._

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_laughs maniacally MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_625: Oy, vay. grabs a sandwich and starts eating it_


	3. Devirtualization and Telekineses

_Hello, again. Glad to see you guys like my story._

_OddLuvr4251 - Like I said above, glad you like it._

_Well, can't think of anything else to say. On with the story._

**Garage Kids 2:   
Aelita and the Code of Lyoko**

**The end of a beginning...**

**Chapter 3**

Jeremie continued, feverishly, to clear up his connection with Lyoko, but the computer equipment continued to act up. Once or twice, he was sure he saw a spark show up where a power line connected to one of the computer monitors.

It didn't take long to realize what was happening. The computers were short-circuiting! But how!? Then, it hit him. _X.A.N.A._, he thought.

* * *

Ulrich looked around. The continuous approach of many Roachters was getting a little too overwhelming for him and his friends. _If only I could help my friends_, he thought. But he, too, was too busy fighting the little monsters. _Why can't I just be in three places at once!?_

Concentrating hard, in frustration, wishing he could be, he opened his eyes to see... _two Ulrichs standing on either side of him!!!_

"Huh?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

Jeremie got a temporary clear connection, long enough to see what happened and tell him why. "Your new power," he said. "It's triplication! Those two Ulrich's are mindless drones that will do whatever you tell them to. They can either be decoys or extra fighters."

* * *

"So, looks like I _can_ be in three places at once," he said to himself. He turned to the one clone. "You! Help Odd!" To the other, "You! Help Yumi and Aelita!" 

The clones wordlessly nodded and got to work.

* * *

Yumi held her fan, a model made of red, glowing "0"s and "1"s, slashing every Roachter that attacked, and used it as a shield, when one would fire. She was trying her best to fight them off, protecting Aelita, but they were coming in too fast! 

Suddenly, Ulrich arrived! He pulled out his sword and slashed away at all the monsters that approached. Yumi and Aelita enthusiastically gave their savior their thanks. "Nice work, Ulrich," Yumi said. "You saved us," Aelita added.

Ulrich appeared not to have heard them, but continued fighting. "Ulrich?" asked Yumi, worriedly.

"Hey, Yumi! Over here!"

Another Ulrich took the time to wave, before going back to fighting. Both girls looked over in Odd's direction to see another one helping him.

"This looks like Triplication, to me," said Aelita.

"Must be Ulrich's new power," Yumi figured, as she helped the Ulrich clone fight.

"LASER ARROW!" Odd yelled! He killed another monster. "LASER ARROW!" Another monster. Odd and the Ulrich clone were doing so well, it was only down to two Roachters. Odd was so caught up in the moment, he nearly forgot about his psychic vision. Anyone who saw him right now would know, for sure, that he was going to do just fine as Lyokian warrior.

Odd swayed back and forth, facing one Roachter. The tiny stick legs of the beast tappy-tap-tapped along, so that the Roachter could follow his movements. Odd smirked, as he waved in a bring-it-on fashion. "Come on, I'm waiting!" He held out his arm and hit it with his other hand to shoot another arrow. Nothing happened. Shocked, he cried, "I don't believe it!" He hit his arm repeated times, hoping his arrow supply was just temporarily jammed... but he soon realized the hard truth: "I'm out of arrows!"

As if taking advantage of Odd's predicament, the Roachter fired a shot that hit square in Odd's chest, knocking his current life point count to "0". As he fell backwards, he came to the shocking realization that this was his vision! While vanishing, he had the sensation of being surrounded by blinding light.

* * *

A set of doors slid open in front of him, just as the light went away. Odd grabbed the sides of the doorframe, stuck his head out, and panted out of exhaustion and shock. Instantly, he noticed where he was. He was back in the scanner at the factory!

* * *

"ODD!" Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita cried.

* * *

On one of the computer monitors, his Digital Card flipped on screen, then shrank to nothing, to signal that he was dead. 

"ODD!" Jeremie cried at the exact same time as the others.

* * *

Odd ran from the scanners, down towards the direction of the computer room, as fast as he could… which wasn't very fast considering that the de-virtualization left him _exhausted_!

* * *

More Roachters had come. Ulrich, whose clones had just been deleted, and Yumi drove them back as best as they could. The large crowd of monsters was backed up to the edge of the island. One false step could've landed them a one-way trip down into the vast emptiness Aelita called the "digital void", where they'd be blown to loose data. 

Aelita walked up. "Wait, I have an idea!" She took a few steps toward the group of X.A.N.A. minions.

* * *

On one of the monitors, her Digital Card came up on the left, a Roachter Digital Card to the right, separated by "_VS._" 

"Aelita, no!" cried Jeremie. "You can't fight X.A.N.A.'s monsters, remember?"

* * *

"But, there's something I _can_ do," she said. She placed her hands up to her forehead, concentrating on the ground below the Roachters. When she opened up her mouth, beautiful music poured out. 

Suddenly, the ground shook! A large crack appeared at the edge of the island, which slithered along, around the group of Roachters, and the ground gave way. A couple of the ones at the edge of the crack, managed to jump on solid ground, but most fell, with the cracked rock, into the void.

* * *

Jeremie cheered, along with his friends, as he kept his struggle to hold his link with Lyoko. 

"What's going on with the computers?" asked a familiar voice.

Jeremie answered, without thinking, "No doubt it's X.A.N.A. He's trying to short circuit the equipment, so I loose my connection with Lyoko." Then, the realization of whom he was talking to sank into his head, and he turned around to see a pleasant surprise. "Odd!?" he cried, happily, glad to see his new friend was OK.

"The one and only," he said with a grin.

* * *

The three in Lyoko cheered when they heard their friend was OK, and then got back to work. Yumi threw her fan, killing off another Roachter. 

"Guys," they heard Jeremie cry. "Get Aelita to the tower _now_! It's only a matter of time before I completely loose my connection with Lyoko!"

"But, the job's still not done yet with these monsters," Ulrich told him.

* * *

"I'm going back in," said Odd. "Maybe a re-virtualization will reload my arrows." 

But as he headed for the stairs, Jeremie held him back, warning, "No, Odd! De-virtualization takes away so much energy that, if these readings are correct, an immediate _re_-virtualization would be a shock enough to kill you!"

"How long do I have to wait?"

"Pretty long."

Odd stayed put, thinking, _but there must be some way to help_. He thought for a moment. Then, a flashback came into his head: a strange shadow monster flew from Jeremie's computer, and he fell over, backwards, off the roof… Yumi ran to the edge… Jeremie floated back up, as if controlled by her eyes…

Odd grabbed a microphone and cried, "Yumi! You can move things with your mind! Use your power!"

* * *

"Of course!" she thought to herself. She turned her attention to a few tall boulders, and then said to Aelita, "Head for the tower!" As Aelita shot off, Yumi concentrated on the boulders and put her hands to her forehead. "TELEKINESES!" A red glow came over her as the boulders picked themselves up and formed a fortress-like wall between Aelita with the tower and the Roachters trying to stop her.

* * *

Jeremie gave his new friend the thumb's-up. "Good thinking, Odd!" 

"What can I say?" he asked smugly. "I'm a regular Einstein."

Jeremie frowned. "Don't push it."

_OK, all three have used their powers in Lyoko, Odd's been devirtualized, Jeremie continues to have computer trouble which he now realizes is being caused by their new computer-based enemy, and Aelita's even closer to the tower._

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Code Lyoko

_Wow! You love me! You really love me!_

_625: Uh, news flash: They love your story, not you._

_(grumbling) Spoil sport. (aloud) Anyway, chapter 4 of the greatest CL/GK story in the world!_

_625: OK, now you're just being bias._

_Whatever. (watch beeps and he looks at it) Well, what do you know? Time to respond to reviews!_

_OddLuvr4251 - No shame in being crazy. I am, too. MWAHAHA!!!_

_sebastian1 - OK. Listen up, and listen good. I don't hate you. But, here's the thing. You listening? Of course, yo're not, because you can't hear me! OK, rephrase: are you reading carefully? THE FREDDY KREGUR AND JASON VOOHRES AREA OF DISCUSSION ARE ALL YOU SEEM TO EVER TALK ABOUT, NO MATTER WHAT THE SUBJECT! Sheesh! Every time you read something to take part in it, you want to bring those horror story stars into it! I don't hate you, I hate your obsession. Yes, no matter how much you deny, It's still called "obsession"._

_(gasping for air after that) Well, anyway..._

_UlrichAndYumi4Ever - (all mystical-like) Your wish is my command._

_Janika - Thank you for all those words. I'm thinking of becomming a writer/cartoonist person... thing... whater..._

_(watch beeps again and he looks at it) Time to bring you chapter 4!_

**Garage Kids 2:   
Aelita and the Code of Lyoko**

**The end of a beginning...**

**Chapter 4**

As Aelita made for the tower, Ulrich and Yumi were fighting off the remaining monsters. Ulrich made "IMPACT" on one with his saber. A second later, a laser from another Roachter sliced his life point count of "20" in half.

Yumi threw her fan, destroying the Roachter that hit Ulrich. Then, yet another one hit her, also bringing her life points down to "10". Two Roachters were left.

Ulrich jumped in front of the Roachter that attacked Yumi and raised his saber up high… the Roachter's laser plate warmed up… at the same time, Ulrich stabbed his saber into the symbol, yelling "IMPACT", and the Roachter fired a laser beam at Ulrich. Both, instantly, killed each other out of Lyoko.

* * *

The left scanner doors slid open, flooding the area, in front of them, with light for a second. Inside, Ulrich sat, with his back to the scanner wall, panting.

* * *

Aelita ran up to the tower and, literally, walked through into it.

* * *

Yumi opened her fan and threw it at the last Roachter, as it got prepared to fire. When the red beam came for her, she tried to get out of the way, but it hit her, knocking out her remaining life points. As she de-virtualized, her fan hit the Roachter, killing it.

* * *

The center scanner doors opened. Yumi sat, curled up at the bottom. She made a fist and hit it against the scanner platform, frustrated at how easily she was hit. he glanced up and saw Ulrich extending his hand, offering to help her up. She accepted it.

* * *

Aelita walked to the center of the platform with the symbol on it. As she stepped on each ring, it lit up and a high-pitched beeping echoed on the tower walls. Each ring, farther in, gave off a lower toned beep. When she got to the circle in the middle, she floated upwards toward the platform at the top of the tower.

* * *

As Ulrich and Yumi made it back down to the computer room, Jeremie gave them the 4-1-1 on Aelita. "She's made it into the tower," he said. "Now, all we have to do is wait."

* * *

Aelita floated up to the top, and placed her foot on the top platform. This time, the whole symbol lit up at once, and another high-pitched beep echoed around her. Stepping to the center, she approached a floating, transparent screen that just appeared in front of her. 

On the screen was the outline picture of a person's right hand. She placed her own hand on it, it scanned it, and she pulled it away. The screen read, "**AELITA**". Then, her name disappeared, and a new word typed itself on: "**CODE**".

_OK, Aelita,_ she thought to herself, _you remember how to do this. Just concentrate on the screen, picture the letters of the code, one at a time…_

And, one at a time, the letters of the code appeared below the word "**CODE**".

"**L**…   
**Y**…   
**O**…   
**K**…   
**O**"

* * *

The screens of the computer flickered back to normal. Aelita did it. The tower was deactivated. X.A.N.A. was beaten… for now. 

Jeremie typed in the return trip coordinates as fast as he could, now that his connection was clear enough that it wouldn't mess up.

* * *

In the tower, Aelita watched an event she hadn't been able to witness for a long time. 

Signaling that the tower was deactivated, the screens of data, that lined the inside of the tower walls, fell to the bottom of the tower. The screens also happened to be going in the direction of the Extended Action Reversal directories, to power the return trip.

Merely a second, or two, after the last screen vanished from sight, a sudden burst of bright, white energy burst its way up the tower.

* * *

Jeremie struck the "Enter" key, having completed the coordinates, and spoke the voice command, from the manual, that was soon to become his famous catchphrase: "Return to the past, _now_!" 

The moment he said this, a white bubble of light and energy enclosed on them and grew. It grew over the factory, the school, the town, the world… and as it did, the kids could swear, to this day, that they heard the sound of the big video cassette of life rewinding…

* * *

"Odd, honey," said a gentle, female voice. "Wake up." 

Odd felt a light shake. He slowly opened his eyes, and found he was tucked in bed at the hotel. "Morning already?" he asked, sluggishly.

His mother, the one who woke him up, nodded. "Mm-hmm. We don't want you to be late for your first day at your new boarding school."

Odd got out of bed and assured himself one thing: unless that was all a dream, his year at Kadic was going to be a pretty weird one.

_Oh, the story isn't over. I still have a few wrinkles to iron out between _Garage Kids_ and _Code Lyoko_. (holds up a clothes iron like a weapon)_

_625: (rolls eyes) Oh, brother. I don't see why I'm even here. (takes a bite out of his BLT sandwich) I'm not even in this show._

_You're here because... uh, well... because..._

_625: You have no idea why you picked me as your Author's Notes partner, do you?_

_No! I admit, I have no idea why... (glomps 625) BESIDES THAT I LIKE YOU SO MUCH!_

_625: (choking from lack of oxygen) Curse you anime fans teaching this kid new words!_

_(still glomping 625) Review, please!_


	5. Returned to the Past

_Step 1: Change virtual world name from Xanadu to Lyoko, add Aelita, give them their appropriate powers, weapons, and clothes, give Jeremie his catchphrases, introduce a monster, and stop X.A.N.A.'s attack with the CL gang's first Lyoko code experience. Step 1: Complete._

_Here is the beginning of Step 2._

_Janika - No. I mean the wrinkles that prevent things from being a little straightened out between _GK_ and _CL_. Thanks for liking my story, though._

_sebastian1 - You know something funny? It seems that, whenever a person is in a forum about a particular subject, for some reson, they talk about that subject, and that one only. Isn't that weird? Strange. It must be why nobody seems to care when you want to talk about your love of certain types of horror movies when you're in a forum about a _CARTOON_ called _Code Lyoko_. If you really believe that this story should have the song "Love Kills" in it, be my guest and rewrite the story yourself. But, as of now, my storys concern cartoons, and whether you believe I'm obsessed with cartoons or not doesn't change that._

_OddLuvr4251 - I've been reading the "Only the Beginning" story. It seems good so far. Oh, boy. What is X.A.N.A. up to? Anyway, my story, when Odd meets Miss Conceited, has a similar line to what you have. As for "Fright of the Night"? Uhhhhh...._

_Flying Star too lazy to sign on - We all feel lazy at times. (to 625) Think you could make me a sandwich?_

_625: Why can't you make it yourself?_

_I'm feeling a bit too lazy to do it._

_625: Oh, that was such a bad joke._

_Anyway, I hear you about the read-only. I wanted to put this in on Thursday as a Thanksgiving present, but--_

_625: Hey, wasn't it the shut-down of the "Document Manger" that kept you from doing that?_

_Oh. Right. Anyway, glad you like the story. Speaking of which, here's Chapter 5._

**Garage Kids 2:  
Aelita and the Code of Lyoko**

**The end of a beginning...**

**Chapter 5**

Odd stepped into his new dorm room, seeing two familiar faces named Ulrich and Jeremie.

"...and then you carry the nine, and" Jeremie stopped when Ulrich pointed towards the door, at Odd. He smiled, and said, "Welcome back, Odd."

"Say," he asked ", things like monsters and virtual worlds wouldn't happen to ring a bell, to you, do they?"

Jeremie raised an eyebrow, cracked a smile, and asked, "What? Did you think you were the only one who remembered everything after the return trip?"

"Nah. Just checking to see if it was a dream or not," the pointy-haired boy said.

* * *

Odd patted his stomach, with a contented smile. It was after lunch, and they took a walk across campus. 

Ulrich shook his head, amazed, remembering how much his roommate had eaten. "Where do you put it all?"

"Oh, that?" he smirked. "That was nothing, compared to what I usually eat!"

Jeremie and Ulrich exchanged stunned glances. He was definitely Odd by name and by nature.

* * *

It was another day of training between Yumi and Ulrich. Odd watched and Jeremie was working on something on his laptop. 

They were pretty much throwing blows at each other and dodging them. The match ended with Yumi on her back. "Sorry," Ulrich said, smiling a bit and blushing.

Odd applauded, saying, "And the student has surpassed the teacher!"

"Well," Ulrich started, "I feel great right about now!" He pulled out a black and white ball that you'd call a soccer ball, if you were an American, like me. "Who's up for some football?" he asked, bouncing it between his knees.

Odd raised his eyebrows, "Whoa, slow down! Youre going over the athletic speed limit!"

"Odd," said Jeremie, "could you look over here for a moment?"

He turned towards his genius friend. CLICK, went the web-cam. "What's that?" he asked.

Jeremie smiled and said, "Oh, just a little photo identification for my phone directory on my computer." He showed Odd a window with the image of a telephone keypad. Odd's face appeared on the space above, and then a dialogue box came up requesting a phone number.

**Area Code: Phone Number: - **

"Could you type in your phone number for me?" asked Jeremie. Odd reached over and typed in the digits for his cell phone.

"Kids aren't really allowed to have cell phones on, in some parts of the school," said Jeremie. "But, not everybody battles an evil supercomputer on a regular basis."

The group of friends laughed.

A girl with black hair with a yellow hair band, wearing a pink midriff-less T-shirt with a yellow heart, a dark pink skirt, and REALLY dark pink pantyhose came up to Ulrich. Yumi glared hatefully. Ulrich and Jeremie groaned.

"Who's that?" asked Odd.

"Sissi," Jeremie told him. "She's the principal's daughter, and a real brat. Not to mention she has a total crush on Ulrich."

"How are you, today, Ulrich?" asked Sissi.

Ulrich grumbled, "I was just fine until you showed up." Yumi nodded firmly.

"You stay out of this!" Sissi yelled at her. Yumi just glared harder at her.

"You know, Ulrich," said Sissi, "you're way too good for these guys! You could be with a pretty girl like me, when you hang around with a bunch of circus rejects!"

"Circus rejects, huh? Hope you're not talking about me!"

She turned, in surprise, to see the new kid. "And, just who are you?"

"I'm Odd," he said, and then added, with a grin, "by name and by nature."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Well, I'd say you'd fit right into these freaks."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Miss Conceited."

Sissi scoffed and stormed off, and the group of friends laughed harder than last time.

* * *

A week had passed. Odd and Sissi both ended up growing an extreme disliking of each other. Ulrich learned the hard way that Odd snored--loudly. He bought a pair of earplugs to wear to bed, but Odd never really found out why. 

Odd was amazed that someone about his age could be as smart as Jeremie was. To him, Jeremie was a young Einstein of the present. So he decided to nickname him Einstein.

Speaking of which, for the past week, Jeremie has continued to visit the factory to check on Aelita and this strange world called Lyoko. He and his friends placed three skateboards and a scooter in the sewer passage for faster transportation.

He said it was to keep watch out for another attack from their two-week-long enemy, X.A.N.A. But, everyone knew (especially Odd) that Jeremie was continuing to grow strong feelings for this virtual girl.

* * *

"It's been two days since I last checked!" he cried. "What if X.A.N.A. has gained enough strength to activate another tower?" 

Odd laughed. "Come on, Einstein," he teased. "We all know you just want to check up on your new girlfriend."

Jeremie blushed, flustered, and yelled, "Cut it out, Odd!"

Yumi gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure if X.A.N.A. is pulling another attack, we'd know." She grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. "Let's check the news for anything unusual."

"Many of you would probably recall passing by the old Renault Factory, near the docks, however, a few thrill seekers had entered the old factory to find some very peculiar equipment," said the anchorwoman. The four friends stared at the screen in shock. This couldn't have meant what they thought it meant!

The news showed a picture of the factory--and the computer equipment, used to access Lyoko, being towed out! "Investigators looked into the factory and found an array of strange technology ranging from a setup of computer monitors, at the bottom, to three strange pods, capable of holding a human being, at the top."

_No,_ the three thought, simultaneously.

"The equipment will be taken away for examining, leaving us only to wonder why all of this was being hidden in that old factory. This is CMM news."

Yumi turned of the TV, as she, Ulrich, and Odd glanced over at their friend. No computer, meant no more Aelita. Jeremie was devastated.

_THE MOTHER OF ALL CLIFFHANGERS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_625: Oh, boy. After this, I don't think those _CL_ fans like you anymore._

_(rubbing hands together) Just watch. (to readers) Oh, and review._


	6. Nothing left there?

_(sees how long it's been) Wow! Has it been that long? OK, I think you guys suffered the mothercliffie long enough. So, here comes the solution to the conflict created in Chapter 5. We're coming close to the end, folks._

_OddLuvr4251 - Glad you liked it._

_Janika - Sorry. Mail me the hospital bill for the heart attack._

_Flying Star - What kind of sandwich would you like? Poor Jeremie, indeed!_

_Anyway, I'm publishing this with the help of our high school art teacher, and I have two reader comments from you loyal fans._

_"You really have a way with words. I like your style. It's short, descriptive, and definitely addictive!"_ – Janika, a member of

_"__I really am loving this a lot, a nice splice of Garage Kids and Code Lyoko. I like how they weren't sure what would happen when they lost their life points, and I liked the conversation between Aelita and Jeremie."_ – Flying Star, another member of

_Anyway, here's chapter 6. _

**Garage Kids 2:  
Aelita and the Code of Lyoko**

**The end of a beginning...**

**Chapter 6**

It was getting late in the evening. Jeremie hadn't spoken or smiled since the news story that aired several hours ago. He just sat in his room, lying on his bed. At this point, all the equipment had been moved from the factory, and it lost all of the attention it had received, after the discovery.

Ulrich and Odd passed by his room, thinking about what had happened and how their friend felt about it. They couldn't't help but feel depressed for him.

"Boy, Jeremie looked awful, after we found out," sighed Odd.

Ulrich nodded, grimly, and said, "I hope he gets over it, soon."

* * *

Jeremie slumped from his bed and got onto his computer. He figured a little work might get his mind off the loss. 

Let's see… science. The desert is easy to understand. Mountains trap the moisture in the air, before it blows into the area. Another fascinating thing about deserts are many the different regions of the desert…

Jeremie stopped. Not only did it mention 'region', but it also said "mountain" and "desert".

Math. If "y" equals 18, then 24y (6) 2,592.

Those were the coordinates Odd and Yumi entered Lyoko by.

He sighed. No matter what he did, the outcome would remind him of the computer… of Lyoko… of Aelita. Would he never see her again?

There was a small blip, signaling the appearance of a new e-mail. He opened it and saw the words, "If you want to do anything you can, in your power, to help Lyoko, download this."

Jeremie raised his eyebrows in curiosity. It couldn't have been a trick, from some virus-making computer geek, because Lyoko was a secret. He double-clicked the file name and a duologue box came up.

**What do you want to do with this file?**

**O Download it  
O Open it from its current location**

**OK Cancel**

He selected the download option and clicked OK. The words "**Downloading Lyoko Surveillance Program**" appeared on the screen and a progress bar crawled across, below.

Soon, the different Lyoko monitoring windows popped up on his screen: the 3D grid map, the region selector, and etcetera. _Lyoko still exists_, he thought happily. _But where's…_

A familiar face appeared on the screen. "Miss me?"

"Only a lot!" he cried, through joyous laughter.

* * *

Two boarding school roommates, and former Lyokian warriors, woke up around 10:30. It was a Saturday, meaning no school. As they dressed, Odd brought up the subject of Jeremie. 

"Think he's over the loss of Lyoko, by now?" he asked.

Their conversation was cut short by rapid knocking at their door. Ulrich answered it, and there was Jeremie, grinning from ear to ear. "Guys, come quick!" he said. "There's something you've got to see!"

* * *

As the boys ran across the forest, they saw Yumi coming their way. 

"Hi, guys!" she said. "Nice to hear you're over what happened yesterday, Jeremie. What was it that you wanted to show me?"

Jeremie slipped the cover off the manhole.

"Wait a minute," said Ulrich. "This isn't at the factory is it? I mean, with the computer gone, there's nothing left there to see.

"Or, is there?" There was something mysterious about the way Jeremie said that.

* * *

Jeremie ran through the factory doors, which had been left open after the Lyoko technology was taken out. His friends followed close behind. Instead of making the usual right, to go over to the side where the equipment was, Jeremie grabbed a rope that trailed down to the lower level, which used to be accessed by a stairway that, apparently, had been knocked down, over the years. 

"Well, come on!" Jeremie called up to his friends.

They glanced at each other, unsure, then swung from the ropes down to their friend. When the came down, Jeremie walked a little to the right, then turned to face the general direction they came from. He was now facing a large box with a metal front. It had "CAUTION" tape all over it.

When Jeremie started tearing the tape off, Ulrich raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh, Jeremie, I think it says 'caution' for a reason."

Had Jeremie lost it? It seemed so. He sneered. "Oh, that's what they _want_ you to think."

When all the tape was removed, a red button was revealed on the framework around the box. Jeremie pressed it, and the metal side slid up, revealing it to be the gate to what, now, appeared to be an old maintenance elevator.

"Jeremie, who knows how old this elevator is?" said Yumi. "What if it breaks on us?"

"Oh, don't worry," said Jeremie, as he stepped in. "It won't."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd glanced nervously at one another, and then stepped in, after him. When everyone was inside, Jeremie reached over to a set of two, red buttons and pressed the bottom one. The gate lowered to a close. Then, after a pause, the elevator jerked, then started downward.

The three kids gave a yelp of surprise as this happened, but Jeremie just stood still and silent.

Jeremie was keeping something secret from them, and Odd had about enough. He looked him in the eye and said, "OK, Einstein. I'll bite. Where are you taking us and how did you find out about all this?"

Jeremie let loose a broad smile. "Let's just say, I made contact with an old friend, last night," he said. "Someone we thought we lost forever."

The elevator stopped.

"Who?" Yumi asked.

The gate opened, but something was behind it that only Odd noticed.

"Uh, guys?" he said.

"Aelita," Jeremie answered Yumi's question.

"Guys?"

"But, that's impossible!" cried Ulrich. "They took the computer away!"

"GUYS!" Now, Odd had gotten their attention. "Any idea how to get through that?" He pointed to the vault-like door. Jeremie stepped aside and motioned to a number keypad. "You going to crack it, Einstein?"

"Nope," he said. "Aelita already told me the combination." He started punching in numbers.

Red-and-white striped beams, at the top and bottom of the door, slid aside. A metal clap, which held one half of the door to the other, loosened and the door halves slid apart.

Odd shook his head, paying no attention to the opening door… but Ulrich and Yumi, who had noticed, stood gaping at what was in the room behind it. "Come on, Jer," he said. "It's like Ulrich said. The computer is long gone."

Ulrich tapped him on the shoulder and pointed through the opening of the elevator.

"No, Odd," said Jeremie. "It's far from gone."

All four kids were now looking into a strange underground lab. In the center was a computerized orb. Around the orb was the trail for a swivel chair that could be dragged an entire 360 degrees around it. And, above the chair trail hung the trail for a large, tall machine. At the bottom of that machine was a four-flat-screen monitor/keyboard set.

"Guys," he announced proudly. "I present to you the _real_ Super Calculator!"

_Well, they found it. Lyoko isn't lost to them after all._

_Still, that last chapter was the MOTHER OF ALL CLIFFHANGERS! MWAHAHAHA!!!_

_625: (rolls his eyes)_

_REVIEW, OR I SHALL MAIL YOU ANGRY PENGUINS!!!_


	7. A Mission is Set

_(checks time last updated and, in an imitation of Numbuh 2's mom, when she sees the fork-stabbed rainbow monkey in place of her turkey, shrieks) I am so fired._

_Reviewers: Fired-smired! Where's our story!?_

_ Right here. I am so sorry! I completely forgot!_

_Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. Including..._

_Janika - Interesting you'd bring that up right before this chapter. Hang on. Your answer is below. _

_Xx Pieces 0f My S0ul xX - Glad you like it.__ Well, keeping it up._

_D Wolf Falls - Thank you. Glad you, as well, like it. You think I'm connecting GK and CL now? Wait 'till you read this chapter._

_Flying Star - Well, had to switch from GK computer to CL computer, _somehow_. Oh, 625, did you hear that._

_625: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ham and cheese. And a BL for you._

_OddLuvr4251 - Yep. All for the pleasure of my beloved fans._

_Twilight Sentry - Well, I always figured "Super Calculator" was what they called the monitor/keyboard set and the bona fide "super_computer_" was the one way downstairs. The one that happens to be X.A.N.A. himself. As for 625, boy did you tell him._

_625: Shut up._

_moonstar motto - Thanks. Well, I try._

_Xiao Zang Hou - (blushing modestly) Oh, I don't know about ingenius. Well, I just went by what I saw on Odd's nationality._

_Anyway, here's the seve__nth, and final, chapter of the end of a beginning.  
_

**Garage Kids 2:  
Aelita and the Code of Lyoko**

**The end of a beginning...**

**Chapter 7**

Jeremie sat the Super Calculator, showing his friends all the features, as well as how he found out that Lyoko wasn't lost to them, after all. "Last night, I got an e-mail from Aelita," he said. "It contained the software for a surveillance program that can be used to monitor Lyoko from a remote location… as well as make audio/visual contact with Aelita.

"She explained everything about this lab, helped me make some improvements, and explained some things I didn't quite understand."

He turned to Ulrich and Yumi. "For example, your saber and fan have been given upgrades, which should allow them to charge immediately as soon as you virtualize." He turned to Odd. "I'm working on a program that _should_ allow me to refill your laser arrow supply, but I haven't come close to finishing it yet."

He turned, again, to Ulrich. "Your power, Triplication, also includes a few other features. One is 'Fusion', where you can merge with your clones, if they survived and you're done with them. The other is 'Triangulation', which creates your clones and puts them in a triangular formation around a monster and puts a projection field between each of them, which shows an image of you still running around the monster, even though you're not. It confuses it long enough for you to kill it."

Odd's stomach growled. Because Jeremie had pulled them away, he hadn't eaten anything. "Hey, Ulrich," suggested Odd, "you think you can triplicate and have your clones get us some breakfast?"

"Sorry, Odd," said Jeremie. "He won't have his power outside of Lyoko."

"Huh? But—" he glanced over at Yumi.

"The only reason why Yumi was able to use Telekinesis on Earth, was because of an accident during a manual de-virtualization." He told him. "Something happened, during her transfer from her virtual form to her material form, causing her power to fuse with the chemical compound of her Earth body.

"I may be close to figuring out how to de-fuse it," he continued, "but…" he glanced over to her and smiled, remembering how she had saved his life, a week ago, "I'm not entirely sure if I want to see her give those powers up, in the real world."

"That it?" asked Ulrich, breaking the silence.

"Oh," he said, a little startled. "There is one other thing, Ulrich. I was able to allow you to keep your super speed power as, kind of, a secondary power."

He started typing on the keyboard and concluded, "And with that, I re-introduce you to your old friend. Aelita? Are you there?"

Her face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Jeremie. Did you explain everything?"

"Sure did," he said.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd grinned at being able to see her again.

"Didn't think we'd ever see you again," said Yumi.

It was Aelita's turn to grin, knowing how much her new friends cared for her.

"Well, I think it's about time I gave them a tour of the lab," said Jeremie. "Wouldn't you say so, Aelita?"

"You mean you haven't already?" The kids shook their heads. "Well, then, go right ahead."

* * *

One level below, another vault-like door opened. Jeremie motioned towards three thin pods on a large platform. They were arranged in a triangular pattern, with their openings facing the middle. 

"Are those what I think they are?" asked Odd.

"They look skinnier than the old ones," pointed out Ulrich.

Indeed, these scanners were smaller than the ones the kids used before, and didn't require a few stairs to get inside. Thick wires hung from the scanners, trailing up to the ceiling above, apparently going through the ceiling and attaching to the orb they saw in the middle of the Super Calculator path.

"As you may have figured out, already," said Jeremie, in a tour guide voice, "this is the Scanner Room. So, you'll still be able to go to Lyoko."

As they walked around the platform, Odd made note of a hatch door in the center of it.

"Jeremie, where does this lead to?" he asked.

He turned to see what he was pointing to, and said, "That leads down to Hardware Room, and is the trail the Return Trip data explosion travels up, before it expands into its bubble form." He stepped back into the elevator. "Speaking of which, the Hardware Room is the lowest floor of the lab, and, thus, our final stop of the tour."

The kids followed him in, and he pressed the down button. The vault-door closed, the gate closed, and the elevator went farther down.

* * *

Yet another vault door opened up in front of them, and the room light up white. A platform-wide, cylinder console rose from the ground, then a skinnier, but taller cylinder rose from it. 

"This is the Hardware Room of the lab," said Jeremie. "And that," his voice went dark, as he motioned towards the console, "is X.A.N.A. himself."

The kids gaped at the computer in front of them, and Odd began to cautiously step forward. The clanking of his feet against the metal floor echoed in the Hardware Room. "You mean this is it?" he asked. "This is the virtual thing responsible for everything that happened?"

Jeremie nodded. "That's right."

Odd noticed a panel on the bottom part of X.A.N.A. On it was the bull's-eye-like symbol—X.A.N.A.'s symbol. Out of curiosity, he stepped forward.

As if sensing his presence, the panel slid open and a toggle switch popped out. "What's that?"

"Probably X.A.N.A.'s main power switch."

_This is as easy as just throwing a switch?_ Odd walked over to the switch…

He reached out to grab it…

Just as he was about to lay fingers on the switch…

"ODD! WAIT!"

…Jeremie grabbed his wrist.

"What's the big deal, Einstein?" asked Odd. "If we can just turn X.A.N.A. off, by throwing a switch, what's to stop us?"

"Well, I," Jeremie tried to explain. "You see, with Aelita in Lyoko, and everything, I just don't know if this will be OK for her."

Ulrich thought up an idea and suggested, "Maybe we could ask her what effect shutting down X.A.N.A. would have on her."

* * *

"What effect would it have on me?" Aelita said to see if she heard correctly. "Well, as the sole resident of Lyoko, I am part of it. And, if X.A.N.A. were to be shut down, Lyoko would deactivate, and, without Lyoko, I'd…" she trailed off. 

The kids were shocked at this news. "There must be something we can do," said Yumi.

Odd shrugged and asked, "Why can't we just continue going to Lyoko to help her deactivate towers?"

Ulrich frowned. "We can't keep doing that all our lives, you know."

Jeremie, who had been deep in thought, suddenly got the light bulb above his head. "Wait a minute! Guys, listen!" he said. "Attached to this computer are three virtual scanner pods that run on an advanced Virtualization Program. But, what if there was a program that could work in reverse?"

Aelita raised her eyebrows. "You mean, like… a _Materialization_ Program?" She thought about this. "Many of the tops scientists have tried this… but it has never been succeeded before."

"There's a first time for everything," he said, determined. "Don't worry, Aelita. We will materialize you. Then, once you are separated from Lyoko, we can finally shut down X.A.N.A."

"Oh, I have faith in you, Jeremie." She blew him a kiss, and he blushed.

"Goodbye, for now, Aelita." He logged off the Super Calculator, before making his way to the elevator. As he did, his determined expression turned to a look of doubt.

"I don't know, guys," he said. "Think I can do it? I mean, top scientists have failed to do it, and I'm just one boy genius."

"Hey," said Ulrich, with a chuckle. "What happened to the whole 'first time for everything' talk?"

"Actually," he said. "I only said it to keep her hopes up."

Odd patted him on the back. "We have faith in you, too, Einstein."

"They're right, Jeremie," said Yumi. "We will bring Aelita to Earth, some day."

Jeremie smiled, feeling reassured. "Yeah, of course, until then, we'll have to go pretty far to save all that we love."

"Oh, if we give what we've got," said Odd, "I'm sure we'll make it through."

Jeremie nodded, as they entered the elevator. "Until the day we can materialize Aelita and, finally, make the evil go away, it will be our secret duty to protect her and Lyoko, as well as our world."

"I'm ready," said Ulrich.

"Me, too," said Yumi.

"Bring it on, X.A.N.A.," said Odd.

The lab door, then the elevator door, both closed and the elevator went back up to the surface. The four kids—Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd—knew their lives would never be the same after this moment. But, as far as they were concerned, in the name of all that they cared for, it was worth it.

**The end? No. This is only the beginning.**

_Well, the computer is found, Ulrich's new power is explained, the cause of Yumi's Earth telekinising is revealed, the scanners are found, X.A.N.A. is seen, Odd nearly shuts him off, the truth of why that is a bad idea is explained, and a plan is set out. Since the scanners can run on a Virtualization Program..._

_...what if Jeremie were to make a _Materialization_ Program? And, thus, the idea is formed and the mission is set. Help Aelita as much as they can and work on her materialization along the way. Thus, I have finally suceeded in turning _Garage Kids_ into _Code Lyoko_! Yay! Be sure to stay tuned for a later fic: "Garage Kids 3", in which Jeremie perfects materialization... only to see his work deleted by his new enemy. Also, the gang experiences the Glacier/Polar Region for the first time... as well as a new monster._

_I decided to write Episodes 3, 4, and 5 (haven't even started 4, yet) in light of my sucess. Each episode will introduce a new region and new monster. The last one will introduce 2. Well, hope you liked it. Which, you seem to do, so far._


End file.
